Kristen Sakura DuGrey
by Aya Eliya
Summary: Rory and Tristan have a kid? R/R if you want me to revise and continue


A/N: This is my attempt at writing something without a cliff hanger, and it's a one shot unless I fail.  
  
Disc: I don't own TRORY, the idea for it, CMM, or the show. That's WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino's property.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
  
  
Kristen Sakura Dugrey by Aya Eliya  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Sierra sat up slowly. Her head spun, and the earth was turning twice as fast as usual. As she emptied her stomach into the toilet she moaned. Morning sickness. This could not be happening. The night she'd gotten Trystan drunk no longer seemed worth the effort. "Big deal it is now. I'm pregnant."  
  
Trystan, in blissful ignorance, was at boot camp. Whether he was blissful while in basic training, well, that's questionable.  
  
Rory's tear stained face graced Chilton Prepatory, because her one true love was dying of cancer.  
  
PART ONE  
  
Rory knelt by the black gravestone, and arranged the roses around the grave. "I'll always love you, Dean."  
  
Trystan was coming back from his service in Korea, and his dad had said for going through basic and a station without coming home, he had earned the summer off.  
  
Sierra had been home alone for the last six months while her parents were vacationing in Switzerland. All she had to do was get the brat aborted before they got back, and she'd be fine.  
  
___  
  
Trystan walked up to his old ex's house. "Why Master DuGrey! It has been a long time since we have seen you. However, I doubt-"  
  
Sierra appeared with a servant carrying a squalling infant. "No, Gretta. I am VERY pleased to see my child's father." Trystan took a step back.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're saying when-the party last year-"  
  
Sierra nodded. "I can't have her near my house, so you can take her until my parents leave again."  
  
Trystan shook his head. Sierra would find some way to disappear. "No, I'm sorry, and I'll pay you-?"  
  
Sierra's eyes flashed. "PAY me? No, I think not, DuGrey. You'll take your brat. I carried her for 8 months, you can take care of her for that long."  
  
The servant came up to him, and handed him the dark haired little girl. Trystan smiled. "She looks just like her mother-"  
  
Sierra's response was to slam the door in his face. Trystan sighed, and walked home.  
  
Rory watched Trystan the next day. He didn't seem to see her. "Rory." She didn't get anything else out of him.  
  
"You did WHAT with Joe Lengsone's daughter? And you were drunk and don't remember it? Out of my sight!" Trystan hung his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, dad." His father's fist connected with Trystan's jaw. "No, I won't. I'm putting a restraining order on this ---- who thinks he's my son." Trystan looked up in anger. "Are you disowning me?" His father replied, "What would you do in my place?" Trystan swung at his dad, but two men wearing the house of DuGrey colors blocked him. Trystan slammed the door, and sat on the stairs, next to the bassinet, and cried.  
  
2 hours later, Lorelai came home with Trystan. "Mom?" Lorelai didn't say anything. Rory knew then that it was serious. No jokes from her mother was a truly rare occasion.  
  
Trystan collapsed next to Rory. He was completely different. Coming back with muscle, and a baby-Rory didn't want to think what that meant.  
  
He looked at Rory, and his eyes seemed vacant. "Thank your mother.I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember your name." Rory rolled her eyes, trying to lighten the mood. "You never could before. Insisted on calling me Mary." Trystan twisted his head away from her, and was asleep before Rory could respond.  
  
To the screams Trystan had become deaf to(due to lack of sleep), Rory walked upstairs, and watched in amusement while her mother bounced the child, cuddled it, did everything she could think of.  
  
Rory shook her head, and took the child from her mother, and immediately the girl quieted. Rory smiled. "Why, I think the child likes you, queen Rory!" Rory laughed, and the girl hiccupped.  
  
Both mother and daughter laughed softly as the child slowly drifted asleep. Rory sat on her bed, holding the child.  
  
Rory held the child close to her chest, and knew instinctively that she belonged there. Even if the two biological parents hated her guts, this child didn't, and she was starting to love the little black haired child with oriental almond eyes and skin tone.  
  
Rory looked up at her mother. "I want to call her Sakura." Lorelei shook her head. "Don't you mean sa-koo-ra?" Rory shook her head back at her mother. "From what Lane's friend Lee tells me, the U doesn't make as much of a sound. It's more like sa-kha-ra." Lorelei grinned. "Maybe you should study Japanese." Rory rolled her eyes, and tried explaining to her mother exactly why she couldn't study Japanese.  
  
By the time she was done, the baby had woken up and cried to be fed and diapered. Then the child fell asleep again, and Rory fell with her.  
  
Lorelai smiled, and tucked the two in, careful to put Sakura closer to the wall. She turned the lights off, and closed the door slowly.  
  
When Trystan woke up, he was anxious that the child wasn't in sight. "Where's Kristen?"  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Your two babies are sound asleep."  
  
It took a minute for Trystan's sleep riddled head to puzzle the meaning out. "It's not-I didn't-not Rory."  
  
Lorelai held her hand up. "Of course. Neither you or my baby have any oriental blood, but that child has a good stroke of it. Maybe.Sierra Lengsone?"  
  
Trystan jumped. "How'd you know?"  
  
Lorelai smiled. "In her suicide note she made several wishes for you to die a long and terrible death for driving her to hanging herself." Trystan hung his head. "And she's the one who got me drunk. I don't even remember that night. I didn't know it had even happened. She said she just drove me home, and my parents took me inside."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Ooh, drunk? This gets even more interesting. How much of a hangover did you have?"  
  
Trystan winced. "And here I thought you'd be sympathetic."  
  
Lorelai hugged him. "Of course I am, evil Trystan. But it's hard to get used to you being me, making the same idiotic mistakes."  
  
  
  
A few months later, all three members of the Gilmore residence realized that the two couldn't continue school. It just wasn't working. Sakura refused to be quieted by anyone but Rory, or her second choice Trystan. Trystan didn't have his tuition paid for anymore, and with Trystan living at Rory's, the talk got gross as they made guesses about Sakura.  
  
So Lorelai went complaining to Luke as always. Luke smiled. "You could always try homeschool."  
  
Lorelai held her cup of steaming coffee like a weapon. "I will defile the holy liquid by burning your face with it if you don't retract that insane idea."  
  
Luke laughed, holding his hands in front of his face. "I just meant I could close during the morning, while Sakura's napping, and put the two through some basic school books. Then while she's awake, I could serve lunch. About two when it lets up, I could come back, and you could deal with her for a while. If she doesn't nap, take her on a walk around the park. Then they'd get some time in, and have a chance at getting into a decent college."  
  
Lorelai knew this would blow Rory's chance of Harvard, but it was better than being a drop out, as she had been. She didn't want that for Trystan, even though he'd thrown the kid in their laps.  
  
Luke smiled at her. "Little Kristen Sakura needs grandparents. And since.Rory's practically her mother now." Lorelai smiled, and kissed him. "As long as coffee man always keeps my addiction fed."  
  
  
  
Rory looked at Trystan with an odd face.  
  
"What? Is my shirt on backwards? Has Sakura been screaming for me? You're scaring me, Rory, what is it?"  
  
Rory laughed, and walked by him. He stood still as she leaned close to his ear. She kissed his cheek.  
  
"You've finally made me love you, Trystan." Trystan smiled.  
  
At that moment, he was the happiest man on earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it was rushed, but now I know I can stop without a cliff hanger. The fic Rory the Prey has the greatest cliffhanger, plus a bunch of minor ones. Yeah, it's unfinished, but I want to see what TRORY ppl think of the idea. No, the name Sakura didn't come the dozens of anime out with that name, but a friend of mine (Kristen) has a daughter (Sakura), and I got the pronunciation from hearing them say her name. 


End file.
